


Lost

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Being Lost, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was why Dean usually insisted on driving. When he let someone else take control, bad things happened. He was exhausted, starving, and in pain after a run-in with a particularly nasty coven of witches, and somehow Cas had convinced Dean to let him drive – it was an hour back to their motel, Dean was too tired, and injured, blah blah blah. Dean had given in and look where it got him: stuck in the middle of nowhere with a low tank of gas and no clue where they were. He felt slightly mollified by the fact that Cas at least looked ashamed, and he felt bad for taking it out on him, but at this point, anger was overpowering any remorse he felt.</p><p>All of the tension between Dean and Castiel comes to a head when they get lost on their way back to the motel one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Dean glared out the windshield at the dark night and then at the former angel next to him. “What do you mean we’re lost?!” he said in a low voice.

“I mean I don’t know where we are,” Cas replied, voice lowered in apprehension at Dean’s reaction.

This was why Dean usually insisted on driving. When he let someone else take control, bad things happened. He was exhausted, starving, and in pain after a run-in with a particularly nasty coven of witches, and somehow Cas had convinced Dean to let him drive – it was an hour until they reached any motels, Dean was too tired, and injured, blah blah blah. Dean had given in and look where it got him: stuck in the middle of nowhere with a low tank of gas and no clue where they were. He felt slightly mollified by the fact that Cas at least looked ashamed, and he felt bad for taking it out on him, but at this point, anger was overpowering any remorse he felt.

Dean unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car. Fresh air, that’s what he needed. The night was dark and unforgiving, and he shivered, even with his thick flannel and additional jacket. _Deep breaths_ , he thought to himself. _Deep breaths, and don’t think about food, don’t think about a warm bed, don’t think about–_

“Dean?” came the tentative voice behind him.

He whirled around, eyes flashing. Cas withered beneath his glare, and Dean felt twisted satisfaction from that. Deep down he knew it wasn’t entirely Cas’ fault – or, at least, that he had made an innocent mistake. But that didn’t take away from the fact that Dean was tired and hungry with no easy way to fix either problem.

“What?” he growled.

Cas flinched, but spoke nonetheless. “I’m very sorry, Dean,” he apologized. “I must have gotten off at the wrong exit.” Dean didn’t respond and Cas soldiered on. “I called Sam and he thinks he knows where we are.” He paused.

Dean lifted an eyebrow and said, “But?”

“But the call got dropped because we had poor reception.”

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean exploded. Cas shrunk into himself as Dean shouted, “Can’t you do anything right? Can’t I leave you in charge for once without having to baby-sit you all the time?” He quickly regretted his words, but it was too late. Cas was offended, and his guilt had shifted to anger.

“Would you like me to remind you who saved whose ass this afternoon?” he snarled. “If not for me, you would be a beautiful petunia plant right now, or maybe dead on the floor of a nice suburban home. And what about last week, when you thought we should ask that police officer for help and I said I didn’t trust him and he turned out to be a werewolf? Who was right then? I am perfectly capable and I can take care of myself, Dean!” Cas was shouting by the end of his rant, and he had moved a few steps closer to Dean.

Dean knew he should stop there, but the exhaustion and hunger were getting to him, and he shouted back, “Well at least I act like a normal human. You can’t even tie your own fucking tie right! Excuse me for worrying about you!”

“You think you’re the only one who worries about others? I worry about you too! And have you forgotten the reason _why_ I don’t act like a normal human? I was an _angel_ , Dean.” By this point, Dean and Cas had moved so close together that there were likely less than five inches between their faces. Dean was still angry, but the exhaustion was starting to catch up and he was getting ready to give up when Cas dealt the final contemptuous blow. “Your life is a split second in my existence.”

All at once, his anger subsided and Dean felt an inexplicable hurt. A part of him knew he deserved that but another more familiar part refused to give Cas the satisfaction of showing it so he snapped, “Oh, really? You wanna go there? Well fuck you, Cas.”

He spun on his heel, but before he could go anywhere, there was a hand on his arm, pulling him back. “Wait, Dean, I–”

“What, Cas?” he spat out, trying to hide the hurt he felt.

Cas didn’t answer, though, at least not with words, and before Dean knew what was happening, he was being pushed up against the side of the Impala as Cas crashed his mouth into Dean’s. It was by no means the most graceful or romantic kiss, but it was the most emotional and passionate one that Dean had ever had. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, and by the time he did, Cas was pulling back, looking afraid of getting yelled at some more. Before Cas could go anywhere though, Dean made a small sound of protest and pulled him back in for another kiss, this one even more fervent than the first. They kissed hungrily, finally acting on years of tension and suppressed feelings, and Dean suddenly realized how grateful he was to have this man, this former angel, in his life.

Dean suddenly pulled back, but kept Cas’ face where it was, sliding a hand up to tangle itself in his hair and the other gripping Cas’ shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Cas,” he murmured, all anger gone from his voice.

“I’m sorry, too, Dean,” Cas said sincerely.

“I know, but I shouldn’t have said those things,” Dean replied. “I know you're capable and that you care about me.”

“It’s okay,” Cas said, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean. “I forgive you. And I shouldn’t have said what I did either.”

“I forgive you, too,” Dean mumbled into Cas’ shoulder. “Can we try again?” he asked, lifting his head to look into the endless ocean of Cas’ eyes.

“I’d like that,” Cas replied, and closed the distance between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, I know.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
